Divina tortura
by psicomari
Summary: Angustía... Dolor... Alicinaciones...Locura... ¿Palabras inconexas? Sí. Pero con mucho sentido en esta historia. Un terrible incidente cambia su vida de la noche a la mañana, debido a ello su mente ingresa a un toruoso vaivén de alucinaciones del que sólo podrá escapar con su ayuda. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes

Esta historia está basado en el episodio _The sting_ de Futurama.

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

En un atardecer que se proyectaba ser como cualquier otro en sus agitadas vidas. Los jóvenes herederos del combate libre se dirigían hacia un "konbini" (o mini-market japonés) para comprar hierbas aromáticas e implementar la desabastecida alacena de los Tendo, fanáticos del té, más que por tradición, para amenizar las situaciones tensas de cada día.

La puerta del pequeño lugar se abrió por obra y gracia de la peli-azul, emitiendo, al instante, el agudo sonido de una pequeña campanilla al compás del ingreso de los muchachos.

Ingresaron sin prisa, tomándose el tiempo para admirar, por primera vez, el reducido espacio que significaba la tienda.

Varios estantes se interceptaban; algunos verticales y otros horizontalmente, divididas en diferentes secciones, abarcaban casi todo el espacio. Los productos ofrecidos eran bebidas (alcohólicas y no alcohólicas) y alimentos, principalmente comida (panecillos, frituras, dulces y golosinas), comida rápida, enlatados, congelados, conservas y minoritariamente, productos frescos.

Buscaron con la mirada, y pronto se detuvieron frente a un pequeño grupo de hierbas embolsadas de diversos tipos y tamaños. La menor de los Tendo tomó las bolsitas que le había indicado su hermana Kasumu; las introdujo en una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Oye Akane, necesito ir al baño—Dijo con desesperación. Llevándose ambas manos a la entrepierna.

— ¡Ash! Te dije que fueras antes de salir de casa—Le recordó algo fastidiada por tener que esperarlo.

—Es que en ese momento no tenía ganas—replicó mortificado—. ¡Ya regreso!—. Gritó, corriendo en estampida hacia la calle, donde se hallaban los baños públicos.

La muchacha suspiró resignada antes de que su _queridísimo_ prometido terminara por abandonar la tienda.

Tiempo más tarde Ranma abandonó el baño de hombres, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, suspirando de satisfacción por haberse liberado de aquella molestia.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de emprender el regreso, le fastidiaba de sobremanera acompañar a una chica de compras, aunque se tratase de Akane, pero no tenía otra opción, ella siempre terminaba por persuadirlo con sus convincentes puños.

¡BAM!

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del interior del establecimiento lo obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Akane! —. Exclamó, antes de correr a toda marcha hacia el interior del lugar.

Al ingresar pudo ver a un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y encapuchado, a poca distancia de la puerta de entrada, sosteniendo un arma con la que le apuntó al verlo.

— ¡Arriba las manos! — Le gritó de inmediato.

Ranma se puso nervioso, jamás se había enfrentado a un arma de fuego tan directamente, además debía asegurarse de que Akane estuviese bien antes de intentar nada, así que no pudo hacer más que obedecer la orden del ladrón.

— ¡Ahora, camina!—Agregó en voz alta, agitando su arma hacia el interior de la tienda.

Al compás de lento caminar buscó con la mirada algún indicio de su prometida, siempre con las manos en alto.

"_Rayos"_, pensó, al notar ningún rastro de su amiga.

Al doblar en la esquina de uno de los estantes pudo ver a su asustada prometida con las manos a la altura de su cabeza junto a un aterrorizado dependiente que temblaba detrás del mostrador, siendo amenazados por el arma de un segundo asaltante.

El chico de la trenza respiró aliviado al verla, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Oye, no te muevas! —ordenó en vano el primer encapuchado.

El segundo bandido se giró hacia Ranma y le apuntó con su arma para intimidarlo. Momento que fue aprovechado por la peli-azul para estrellar uno de sus puños contra el estómago de su captor, alternando el otro a su rostro, logrando que éste soltara el artefacto.

Por su parte, el hijo de los Saotome se volvió hacia el primer malhechor, quien corrió detrás de él, y aprovechó que distrajo su atención en Akane, para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Lanzándolo, inconsciente, sobre uno de los estantes que se vino abajo con el contacto.

Libres de la amenaza de los encapuchados, ambos muchachos se encontraron.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Preguntó él. Tomándola de las manos y respirando con dificultad por la adrenalina.

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú? —Ella no encontraba en mejor estado que su prometido.

El asintió la respuesta sonriendo, más que aliviado, nervioso por lo cerca que estuvieron de lastimar a su amiga. Akane lo observó atentamente mientras él trataba de tranquilizarse. Y como lo estaba observando pudo ver, sobre sus hombros, el momento exacto en que el ladrón que fue arrojado sobre uno de los estantes, minutos atrás, se incorporaba empuñando su arma.

— ¡Ranma, cuidado! —Exclamó. Él se giró hasta quedar frente al encapuchado, señalando, decidido en dirección a ellos.

El artista marcial no lo pensó dos veces, se colocó frente a su prometida y recibió, con el pecho, la descarga enfurecida de aquel hombre.

"¡RANMA!"

—

—

—

La muerte siempre se enfrentó a ellos como un fiel y poderoso oponente, sin embargo ellos siempre supieron vencerla con las más articuladas técnicas.

No obstante, aquel día no fue como cualquier otro, no hubo técnica que emplear ante la inexorable decisión del destino.

Es invierno, y una mañana negra, fría y tempestuosa. En la lúgubre capilla de un asilo monacal, yace el cuerpo inanimado de un joven artista marcial que, invadido por el más puro amor murió al salvar a la mujer que más había amado en su vida.

Blanco traje que realza su masculina belleza, simboliza su valentía, su bondad y su candor; rosas blancas en capullo le circundaban la cabeza, y parece aquel valeroso que murióse por convicción a su amor, una novia desmayada en su tálamo de amor... El silencio que allí reina es tan sólo interrumpido por el viento que sacude las vidrieras al pasar, por el viento, y otras veces por el tétrico graznido de los búhos que allí moran, que han formado allí su nido y que atisban lo que pasa, por las grietas de un altar.

Un lugar en el que cualquier damisela romántica soñaría con casarse, y ahora, ironías de la vida, servía de albergue momentáneo para llorar al amor de su vida.

Mil rumores misteriosos, mil incógnitos sonidos, llegan vagos y confusos a la casa del Señor... Es un sombrío concierto de sollozos y gemidos, de susurros y plegarias... de mil ecos apenados que acongojan y estremecen, que dan pena y dan horror... Dan las doce lentamente sobre el viejo campanario. Y al vibrar en la capilla la hora tétrica y fatal, sale un monje de albo traje por la puerta del sagrario, atraviesa a pasos lentos el recinto solitario y se postra de rodillas ante el lecho funeral.

Ella clava sus pupilas en el pálido caballero antes de arribar a su eterna morada, lo contempla largo tiempo con recóndita piedad y cogiendo entre sus manos una mano de las de él, la aproxima hasta sus labios, con un ósculo la sella, y habla y gime y llora a gritos como una niña en la orfandad.

"¡Ranma, Ranma! Te estoy viendo mudo y yerto,

y no creo que la muerte haya osado herirte a ti...

¡Muerto tú...! ¡Por mi culpa! ¡No, mil veces...! No estás muerto.

Duermes...Sueñas...Estás vivo... ¡Por piedad, mi amor, despierta!

No te mueras...No me dejes... ¡Vive, y vive para mí!"

Las cuerdas que sostienen su ataúd descienden en un movimiento lento, cadencioso y doloroso que estruje los corazones de todos, en especial los más cercanos a él.

Una aurora clara y bella a la noche ha devenido: en el campo santo la luna comienza a bañar con su siniestra luz todo a su paso, yace el grupo lastimero, observando como la tierra empieza a cubrir el féretro, y los búhos que allí moran, que han formado allí su nido, le contemplan con asombro entre las tinieblas.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Antes de iniciar es necesario aclarar dos aspectos; el primero se refiere a la utilización de algunas frases de los poemas de César Vallejos para designar títulos a cada uno de los capítulos de la cuento. Y les aviso que esta historia no tiene nada, repito, nada, nada que ver con lo que escribió Vallejo. Sólo sustraje con alevosía (premeditación y ventaja XD) el título; el segundo detalle es que, en las subsiguientes entregas encontrarán matices de OOC, sin embargo, al final encontrarán una justificación más que razonable para ello.

Probablemente, muchos de ustedes deben estar cuestionando la temática de este capítulo. La muerte de Ranma y el sufrimiento de Akane; ante esto solo puedo decirles: NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. No puedo darle mayores detalles, pero puedo prometer que los dos capítulos siguientes le darán un giro inesperado a la historia, y tengo la sensación que terminará siendo de su agrado… Juzguen ustedes.

Por otro lado, he de admitir que no tengo la menor idea de cómo catalogar esta historia, pues varía entre lo trágico, cómico e inesperado XD. No soy experta en plasmar dichos ingredientes gracias a mi obvia inexperiencia en ello.

Solo pudo decirle, con contundente sinceridad, que es una historia chiflada.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Los pasos lejanos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama, respectivamente; esta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

Los días con sus noches son un tormento insoportable, crueles guardianes del sufrimiento que llegan para martirizar con el recuerdo de su ausencia. Sin embargo, había algo; las palabras dichas antes de morir en una fría habitación de hospital: — "No llores por mí. Sé feliz. Continúa con tu vida; es mi último deseo antes de morir."

Qué podía hace sino prometer en su lecho de muerte que cumpliría esa promesa aunque la vida no tuviera sentido en adelante.

—

—

Lloraba en su refugio; su cuarto, sobre las sábanas que tiempo atrás cobijaban la felicidad de saber que a la mañana siguiente lo vería como cada mañana antes de partir a la escuela.

Acariciaba un retrato de él con una mano, mientras que con la otra, enjuagaba sus ojos enrojecidos, sentía las lágrimas secas pegoteando levemente sus expresiones y las nuevas gotas enturbiándole la mirada y recorriendo sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Tomó la caja de pañuelos desechables y la puso sobre su mesita de noche, ello le permitió contemplar una tasa de humeante té verde que momentos antes consiguió preparar a duras penas, para apistiguar sus tormentos.

Sus ojos se prendaron del objeto, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo atrajo cerca a sus labios.

— Kasumi dijo que un sorbo ayuda a aliviar el dolor—se dijo con la voz entrecortada, antes de consumar la acción.

Esperó un segundo pero las lágrimas continuaban agolpándose en los bordes de sus ojos.

—E-Está deliciosa—confesó entre sollozos, y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Un sorbo más inundó su boca. Y degustó con dulzura el líquido, dejándose llevar por el incomparable sabor.

—Ah…—se sintió ligeramente mareada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos azules—. Me siento rara—mencionó no menos tranquila—. Rara…—continuó entre risas forzadas.

De pronto se dejó caer sobre las almohadas en el respaldo, atrapada por la inconciencia.

—

—

_El lugar era similar al espacio sideral que tantas veces observó en la televisión con cada avance de la Nasa; iluminado por millones de estrellas sobre un manto que variaba sus colores entre, azul, turquesa y celeste. Allí flotaba horizontalmente un ataúd idéntico al que cobijaba a su prometido desde hacía varias horas._

_Pronto, la puerta del cajón se abrió y dejó ver al chico de la coleta que reposaba su cabeza sobre una almohada; sus ojos se abrieron y permitieron contemplar sus ojos zafiros._

— _¿Akane?_

_Ella flotaba también frente a la caja como si no existiera gravedad alguna en el universo. _

_¿Sería un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla infame? Pronto lo averiguaría sin duda, aunque, una incontrolable sensación de temor asaltó su mente._

_Sus ojos se abrieron, parecía que la muerte no hubiese pasado por su figura que, permanecía intacta, tal como lo recordaba._

— _¡Ranma! —Acercándose a él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Mientras el cajón desaparecía sin mayor explicación. No pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas salpicaran su rostro como el rocío de una rosa—. Creí que estabas muerto—razonó entre sollozos. Alejándose de su pecho para atrapar sus ojos en una mirada._

—_Pues sí—sujetándola de los hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Aunque, si lo estuviera no podría hablar contigo, ¿no crees? —Le sonrió divertido. Llevó sus dedos para tallar sus ojos y quitarle las lágrimas de felicidad que no paraban de brotar._

—_Bueno…—alzó su acuosa mirada para encontrarse con los zafiros—, pero te enterramos ayer así que eso quiere decir que estás muerto—cerró sus ojos con amargura. Aquellas palabras que aún le costaba asimilar._

—_Te probaré que estoy vivo diciéndote algo que sólo yo puedo saber… Hay una sorpresa para ti en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, lo compré en una tienda de novedades antes del paseo a la tienda—se separó por completo de ella y ladeó su cuerpo como si esperara algo._

_Una enorme cómoda idéntica a la que compartía con Genma en su habitación apareció a un lado del muchacho como por arte de algún tipo de magia; abrió la gaveta intermedia y extrajo una pequeña caja verde con un listón rosa se apresuró en acercar su peli-azul._

_Impávida observó a su prometido para luego tomar el presente entre sus manos. Sin saber qué decir lo inspeccionó con minuciosidad._

—_Es tan hermoso—susurró ella—. Demasiado hermoso para abrirla… —Después esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo abrirla?_

—_Sí. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero que hagas—tomó una de las tibias manos de Akane entre las suyas._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Quiero que despiertes._

— _¿Qué despierte? Pero si no estoy…_

— ¡Ah!

Súbitamente se incorporó sobre su cama y abrió de par en par los ojos con los labios entre abiertos, sosteniendo, aún, el vaso a medio tomar.

**Notas de autor:**

Se los dije...

Hasta aquí actualizo, aunque la historia la tengo completa, solo hace falta realizar algunos ajustes.

Hasta la próxima.

PD.: Ah, y acepto comentarios, reclamos, alagos y lo que gusten dejarme XD.


	3. Cordura enloquecida

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

Tardó varios segundos en abandonar su aturdimiento, con los pensamientos atrapados aún en aquellas imágenes de sus sueños.

¿Qué sindicaba aquello? ¿Era un sueño, una alucinación de su mente producto del dolor por haber perdido a su fiel compañero de pleitos? Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

Al poco tiempo se dirigió hacia el primer piso donde su familia (excepto los Saotome, ya que el dolor de los recuerdos no les permitía regresa a la casa Tendo), se hallaban desayunando con cierta tranquilidad.

Ella contó lo sucedido. Los llevó hacia la habitación que ocuparon los Saotome, y dijo:

—En mi sueño—acercándose a la cómoda. Angustiada—, Ranma dijo que tenía un regalo para mí en uno de estos cajones—señalando el intermedio—. Si es cierto él debe existir en alguna forma.

—Claro que existe, hija, aunque no precisamente vivo—argumentó Soun. Dejó escapar un suspiro plagado de tristeza por la absurda idea de su hija menor.

—Bueno, aquí voy—acercando sus dedos al cajón entreabierto. Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor.

Lentamente lo empujó hacia el frente, acercó su mirada al interior del mismo al igual que su padre y hermanas. Y pudo comprobar cuan _vacía_ que estaba.

Todos suspiraron decepcionados al unísono, evidenciando que, hasta cierto punto, esperaban que lo dicho por la menor hubiese sido real.

La habitación se inundó por un mar de caras largas y miradas entristecidas; estaba claro que el dolor seguía más vivo que nunca.

De improviso ingresó Genma a la habitación.

—Bueno, ya me siento mejor…—agitando un fajo de billetes entre sus dedos—Empeñar las cosas del cajón de Ranma me ayudó a despedirme de él.

La desconcertante actitud del patriarca Saotome fue reprochada por las miradas furiosas de los Tendo.

—Tío Genma—posicionándose frente al hombre de gafas circulares—, ¿había algo que pudiera haber sido un regalo para mí?

—No, nada. En absoluto…—contestó muy seguro. Pero al notar la expresión ensombrecido en el rostro de Akane, llevó una de sus manos dentro de su gi y extrajo una pequeña caja verde adornada con un listón rosa y una diminuta tarjeta se hallaba pegada en el moño que yacía sobre la tapa.

Los ojos de la chica de cabellos azules se iluminaron como dos estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo. No esperó ninguna explicación. Le arrebató el pequeño cubo de las manos del amigo de su padre, antes de que éste pudiera decir nada.

Una corta frase podía leerse en la tarjeta:

"_De Ranma para Akane." _

Al abrir la cajita encontró una pequeña muñeca idéntica a la jovencita, con el uniforme Furinkan y un portafolio color chocolate en su mano izquierda. Una muñeca de aquellas que con apretujarla entre las manos ayuda a apaciguar el estrés.

Y si había alguien que conocía sus puntos débiles mejor que nadie, era él, y sí que el enojo era uno de aquellos aspectos que debía mejorar.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse al tener entre sus manos aquel objeto, sintió el poderoso deseo de llorar, sin embargo, había algo mucho más importante por descubrir.

— ¡Es la prueba! —Se volvió hacia su familia—. Ranma esta vivo en algún lado y se comunica conmigo en mis sueños—concluyó entusiasmada.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

—No puede ser—murmuró Soun. Frotando su barbilla.

—

—

La chica de cabellos azules se removía incómoda sobre una de las camillas del consultorio del doctor Tofú. Llevaba puesto capucha de plástico alrededor de su cabeza con cientos de electrodos para medir, con un electroencefalograma, la actividad eléctrica del cerebro. Y así, posiblemente, hablar alguna anormalidad en ella.

En tanto su familia y Genma Saotome esperaban los resultados, algo nerviosos, alrededor de médico y paciente.

Sin embargo, la pantalla de la computadora a la que estaba conectada a través de un cable no mostró ningún problema en su cerebro.

—Al parecer no hay ningún problema con ella—concluyó Toffú, desde su silla, ubicada entre la camilla y la computadora.

—Pero, mi sueño… —incorporándose sobre la camilla—. Su ciencia no puede desmentir eso. ¿Cómo supe que el regalo estaba en el cajón de Ranma?

—Fácil—intervino Nabiki—. Ranma te lo dijo antes de morir y tu mente adolorida lo bloqueó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que… que estoy enloqueciendo?

—No, no. Nadie dice eso…—comentó Genma. Mientras se frotaba la barbilla—, pero lo estoy pensando en voz alta.

¡PAM!

Resonó el fuerte impacto sobre la cabeza del viejo hombre de gafas circulares.

—

—

Mas tarde, entregada a un profundo sueño, Akane se batía entre uno u otro lado de la cama, sin poder encontrar paz en ningún rincón de ella.

—Ranma… Ranma…—repetía sin cesar en cada movimiento.

_Ella estaba realmente fascinada con lo infinito que era el universo donde se hallaban ella y su prometido, frente a frente, vestidos con sus típicos trajes diarios, tomados de la mano, sin decirse una palabra, contemplando el brillo en los ojos del otro, como tantas veces; el azul contra el marrón._

—_Akane, voy a hablar hasta que te canses de oírme—cortando el silencio que reinaba entre ambos—. ¡Bla! ¡Bla! ¡Bla! —sonrió, disfrutando el perturbar a su adorada peli-azul._

— _¡Ya cállate!_ —_se cubrió las orejas con cada mano mientras lo encaraba con una sonrisa divertida. Se liberó de la dulce prisión de sus manos_—_. El doctor Tofú dice que eres un sueño_—_se forzó a regresar a la cruda realidad. Ensombreciendo su faz._

— _¿Un sueño? —replicó. Tomando una de las tersas manos de ella entre las suyas._

_De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la visión del lugar cambió, y se encontraron en un perfecto valle lleno de flores, prados y montañas en cuya cúspide iniciaba una hermosa cansada frente a sus ojos. _

— ¿_Un sueño te llevaría a bailar a un paraíso como éste?_ —_posicionando su mano libre sobre la cintura de su amada, mientras elevaba la otra, sin liberarla de su agarre inicial, a la altura de sus hombros, emulando el preámbulo de un galante baile de salón._

—_Bueno, no lo sé_…—_desviando su mirada a la cascada. Akane estaba fascinada con el encantador y mágico lugar, que no hubo en ella ni una brizna de perturbación por lo extraño de aquella situación_—_. Pero, es muy tierno de tu parte…_—_susurró con dulzura. Sencillamente no encontró explicación._

_Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la estrechó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Y ella se dejó llevar por la calidez del contacto, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de aquella simple, pero gratificante caricia que le proporcionaba su adorado tormento._

—_Y, ¿si compartimos un paseo en trineo en los campos de la Antártida? ¿Te gustaría?_ —_continuaban acurrucados el uno con el otro._

_Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la proposición, y al hacerlo pudo verse sentada, precisamente sobre un trineo color rosa al lado de Ranma, mientras un extinto mamut guiaba, a toda prisa, el vehículo a través de la nieve._

_¿Extraño? Sí. Pero eso era lo último en lo que pensaba su mente._

_Ambos disfrutaron una taza de dulce chocolate caliente al tiempo que intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas llenas de ternura y felicidad._

_Pero, Akane cambió el semblante a uno entristecido:_

—_Ranma, debes estar vivo. Jamás me habías tratado tan románticamente._

—_Ten, usa mi camisa_—_quitándose la prenda_—_. Veo que tienes frio_—. _La colocó con suavidad sobre los hombros de su novia._

—_Gracias_— _mientras ella le sostenía la mirada con dulzura_—_. Todo es tan hermoso que olvidé a cuantos centenares de grados bajo cero debemos estar._

_Ranma sonrió sin remedio._

—_Desearía convencer a los demás de que estás vivo._

—_Tú puedes_—_ la tomó de los hombros y la observó angustiado_—_. Sólo tienes que despertar._

— _¡No! ¡No! No digas eso… ¡Esto es real!_

—

—

Gritó sobre su cama. Observó a todos lados y en su rostro se plasmo una expresión de decepción.

—No otro sueño.

Dirigió su visión a uno de sus hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, al encontrar sobre ellos la camisa china color roja. La tomó con una mano y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—La-la camisa de Ranma—reveló—. La tenía en el funeral—su rostro se iluminó—. Mi sueño fue real. ¡Está vivo!

**Notas de autor:**

Amm... mejor no digo nada más. Juzguen ustedes. n.n

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Esta vez si me tardaré más tiempo en actualizar para mantener la expectativa, eso espero XD.


	4. Pero el cadáver ¡ay! siguió muriendo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**** ,est****a**** historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

La familia en pleno almorzaba en la pequeña sala, como de costumbre, hasta que Akane hizo su aparición por el pasillo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un gancho para sujetar ropa el cual llevaba una funda color ploma.

— ¡Ranma está vivo! —Elevando el gancho para que todos pudieran admirar la prenda—. Tengo pruebas.

Los Tendo dejaron, a destiempo, sobre la mesa sus respectivos palillos e intercambiaron miradas que lidiaban entre el aburrimiento y el hastío, como si hubiesen oído esas palabras cientos de veces.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, hermanita? —Preguntó Nabiki, descansando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos que reposaba en la mesa hacía rato.

—Akane, debes resignarte; Ranma está muerto—razonó Kasumi. Aunque modulando su voz para que no sonara tan cruda aquella frase.

—Pero él me dio su camisa—abriendo la cremallera de la funda—. ¡Miren! —Mostró el contenido a su familia.

—Amm… Akane—murmuró Soun, avergonzado. Señalando la prenda.

La chica de cabellos cortos llevó su mirada a la prenda y vio un suéter color azul.

—Esa no es la camisa de Ranma. La camisa de él es roja. Esa es tú suéter, un suéter común y corriente— Conluyó Nabiki, impregnando un aire de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—P-pero… Ranma… su camisa…—balbuceó frases inconexas. Perdiendo su mirada en los rincones de la sala—. Ah… Cuando desperté estaba encima de mí.

El Tendo mayor se puso de pie y se acercó a su aturdida hija, la tomó de los hombros, y le dijo:

—Estás tensa, ¿por qué no juegas con esta muñeca, hija? —Dijo, antes de entregarle la muñeca para reducir el estrés que encontró en el cuarto de su prometido.

— ¡Que no estoy tensa! —Replicó. Y apretujó tanto la muñeca que ésta explotó, hecha añicos.

Sus hermanas se aproximaron a ella.

—Todo se va arreglar, Akane—Vio el rostro de Kasumi frente a ella, pero la voz de su padre salió de sus labios.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó espantada por la disparatada voz que acababa de oír.

—Dije que todo se va arreglar, Akane—Oyó. Está vez si era la voz tersa y angelical de su hermana.

La peli-azul se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Ah… Tal vez si estoy enloqueciendo un poquito—rio sin humor.

— ¿Un poquito? Estás más chiflada que el tío Genma que ya es decir mucho—bromeó Nabiki.

—C-creo que mejor tomaré un poco más de ese té Nadameru—meneó ligeramente su cabeza mientras la liberaba de sus manos.

— ¡Haz tomado el Nadameru! —Gritó Soun. Expresando con su rostro el espanto que causó la noticia—. Debes tener cuidado con eso.

—Un sorbo de ella te calma—intervino Kasumi—; dos te ayuda a dormir; pero con tres caerás en un profundo sueño, y jamás despertarás… jamás.

— ¡Jamás! —Repitió Nabiki con un rastro visible de hostilidad en mis palabras.

—

—

.

—Un sorbo para tranquilizarme—recordó sentada frente a su escritorio como hacía cada vez que había alguna tarea escolar que realizar.

Bebió un sorbo del extraño té que su hermana le había encargado comprar en la tienda aquel fatídico día.

¡Bendito té! De no haber sido por aquel paseo nada de lo que estaba viviendo habría sucedido, y su prometido seguiría junto a ella.

Sintió que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella, y se sintió mareada por la perturbadora sensación.

—Hay… Ya siento que me estoy calmando —balbuceó adormecida, con los ojos desorbitados clamando por cordura, aquella cada vez más lejana. Tambaleando medio cuerpo sobre la silla—. Dos sorbos para ayudarme a dormir—llevó el vaso hacia su boca con la poca lucidez que aún quedaba en ella.

Saboreó la dulce, y a la vez amarga, mezcla de hierbas en su paladar.

—Emm…—Parecía ebria. Entre risitas sin motivo_—_. Aún sigo despierta. Un sorbo más no hará daño_— _Intentó acercar el vaso a su boca, nuevamente, pero solo consiguió lanzarlo hacia la cama, sobre el retrato de Ranma que descansaba en las sábanas, derramando el líquido en el vidrio.

—Oh, no… Creo que necesitaré una esponja—salió súbitamente de su estado para contemplar la cama.

El té se mantuvo empozado sobre el cristal. De manera inexplicable, el líquido verdoso comenzó a adquirir movimiento, como si fuese una masa espesa, tomando forma, ¿la forma de un ser humano?

La silueta de Ranma se dibujó y, a los pocos segundos, se materializó en su prometido.

¡Allí estaba! ¡Sentado sobre la cama! ¡Como si nunca hubiese muerto!

La chica de cabellos saltó como un resorte de su silla al tiempo que explotaba en gritos cargados de un incontenible terror al contemplar el cuerpo.

—R-ranma, e-eres tú…

—

—

_Ahora, quien se encontraba sobre una camilla, siendo examinado con minuciosidad por el doctor tofú era Ranma. La parte extensa del estetoscopio permitió oír los profundos latidos del corazón del joven._

— _¡Increíble! —Concluyó al culminar la revisión. Se quitó los auriculares—. Lo más probable es que el retrato sobre el que cayó el líquido se haya mezclado con los extraños inciensos del maestro Happosai y el ADN de Ranma impresos en una gota de su sangre que quedó luego de que intentara sustituir un vidrio roto._

—_Debe haber sido el día que entró en mi habitación para hurtar ropa íntima_—_reveló Akane._

—_Pero, ¿qué clase de incienso es ese? —cuestionó Soun._

—_No lo sé con exactitud. Lo único que tengo claro es que lo trajo de China. _

— _¡No importa! ¡Ranma está vivo! —Profirió Soun con desbordante emoción._

"_¡Excelente!", exclamaron en coro._

— _¡Mi hijo está vivo!—Gritó, entre lágrimas Genma. Y cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que lo viesen llorar_

—_Esto hay que celebrarlo, Saotome—Agregó Soun, en el mismo estado._

_Todos los presentes se encaminaron emocionados hacia otro ambiente del lugar, dejando solos a la pareja._

—_Ranma, me alegra que no hayas muerto por mi culpa—se acercó a él con las manos entrelazadas por la emoción de tenerlo frente a ella._

—_También yo_—_agregó mientras permanecía todavía sentado sobre la camilla._

—_La responsabilidad de tu muerte estaba enloqueciéndome pero, ahora todo está bien._

—_Hem… _—_titubeó al tener cerca a la chica_—. _No todo._

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

—_Tienes que despertar—susurró cerca de su oído._

— _¿Despertar? Hay no… —retrocedió dos pasos, angustiada—. No, no… ¡Despertar, no!_

— ¡Ah!

El cuento de nunca acabar. O la inmisericorde parodia de un sufrimiento.

Levantó su rostro que reposaba sobre sus brazos, en su escritorio de estudio. Observó a todos lados con una expresió

n que reflejaba angustia y decepción.

—Estoy enloqueciendo—Dijo a su familia, reunida alrededor de la mesita de sala que usaban para merendar—. En mis sueños soy feliz por que Ranma está vivo, pero cuando estoy despierta mi mente juega conmigo—agregó frotando la nuca con desesperación.

Su padre y hermanas tenías toda su atención en ella y sonrieron con amplitud, contrastando de sobremanera con la situación que atravesaba la menor de la familia.

— ¡No te preocupes, sé feliz!—clamaron en coro, sin borrar las perturbadoras sonrisas incrustadas en sus rostros.

Las volutas de vapor que emanaban de las tazas de té frente a cada uno de ellos, se transformaron de un momento a otro en nubes gigantescas que cubrieron el lugar por completo.

Abrió los ojos. ¿De nuevo? ¿Esos era real o se lo estaba imaginando? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Quién podía saberlo?!

Observó con minuciosidad a cada persona que estaba frente a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Ustedes estaban sonriendo?

—No—respondió Soun. Bebiendo un sorbo de té—. Creo que no hay ninguna razón para reír, ¿no crees? Te decía que no te preocupes, ya se te pasará—agregó con desdén.

Definitivamente no parecían ser las mismas personas que sobreactuaban ante cada situación conflictiva a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Solo había una manera de salir de toda duda, o confirmarlas. Y eso hizo, salió de su casa con un solo objetivo en mente.

**Notas de autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Mientras dormías

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi , esta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

_Inició una incesante carrera por las estrechas calles de Nerima, aquella ciudad que conocía muy bien, y que por las noches se tornaba lúgubre y desierto, tan solo iluminada por las luces de los mástiles afianzados en las callejuelas._

—_Buscaré el ataúd de Ranma, recuperaré su cadáver y lo guardaré debajo de mi cama para que me recuerde que está muerto, eso demostrará que no estoy loca—susurraba al viento entre rizas desquiciadas, con la mirada perdida en cualquier rincón de la camino. Y fue ese último pensamiento el que la terminó de hundir en la miseria, rodeándola de un aura negra de desesperación _

_No transcurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que llegara al campo santo que desde varios días se había convertido en la nueva morada de su prometido._

_Tomó la pala que había comprado metros atrás e inició la más macabra de las acciones… Desenterrar el féretro. _

_Detrás de ella la luna parecía cada vez más grande, iluminando los fríos y verdes prados del lugar, inundado por los cánticos de innumerables aves nocturnas afincadas en las ramas de los árboles, impregnando un siniestro ambiente al lapidario. _

_Una vez desenterrado, extrajo el cajón de las profundidades de la tierra, después, lo dejó descansar sobre el pasto, y se avocó a la parte más dolorosa de la tarea que se había encomendado. Respiró profundamente incontables veces, y procedió a abrir la tapa del ataúd. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuan difícil era aquello!_

_Ese pensamiento la dejó sin aliento, le estrujó el corazón y lo arrojó en un pozo de agua para acabar con los últimos residuos de cordura que le quedaba._

_Cuando contempló el contenido quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par el contenido… Una fosforescente luz irradió del interior, cubriendo su campo visual por completo. _

_Por instinto cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con ambas manos, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía o lo que acontecería después._

Se incorporó sobre su lecho, en su cuarto, una vez más. ¿Alguna clase de ser superior se estaba burlando de ella, de su sufrimiento? Esa era una idea razonable dentro de toda la locura que estaba viviendo.

Ella sabía que si no había perdido la razón aún, pronto sucedería.

— ¿Po…por qué estoy en mi cuarto? —inspeccionando el lugar sin restricciones.

Al hacerlo vio, el rostro de su padre cubriendo una de las paredes laterales del cuadrilátero, y los restantes los rostros de sus hermanas y la madre del peli-negro; como se s tratase de gigantescas pantallas de televisión con las imágenes de ellos en primera plana.

— ¡Tú mataste a Ranma!—sentenciaron al unísono, entre gritos desbordados. Consumiendo los últimos restos de cordura en la joven.

Se puso de pie y tomó entre sus manos los tapices de cada pared, y las quitó con violencia, intentando desaparecer las alucinaciones. Por un momento pareció conseguirlo, entre jadeos desenfrenados producto de la acción y la desesperación.

—Está bien, estoy loca—admitió como si hubiese develado la mayor verdad del universo—. Pero, tengo cordura suficiente para saberlo—. Parecía tranquila o más bien, resignada. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche—. Sólo puedo sentirme bien en mis sueños... contigo—Le dijo a la imagen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al observar el, omnipresente, retrato del chico de la trenza, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro de niño ingenuo, y esa pose seductora que tanto le gustaba contemplar. Acompañado por la misma tasa de té que parecía haberse convertido en su compañera inseparable.

Tomó el cilíndrico contenedor entre sus temblorosas manos, y lo mantuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—Tres sorbos, y luego… podré soñar para siempre—con lágrimas arremolinándose en los borde de sus hinchados ojos.

Acercó el recipiente a sus labios para realizar la terrible acción.

—Una—bebió saboreando con rapidez el líquido—; dos—intentaba mantenerse calmada pero era imposible—. Aquí voy… Adiós mundo real—entreabrió sus pétalos y pudo sentir los bordes del vaso.

— ¡Akane, no!

Y como si no fuera suficiente…

El retrato había cobrado vida, o mejor dicho, la imagen de Ranma.

— ¡Escúchame! No querrás estar en la cama como un vegetal por el resto de tu vida sin hacer nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? —farfulló furiosa entre sollozos. Mientras su rostro se escondía entre sus piernas para impedir que él la viera llorar.

— ¡Luchar!

— ¡No puedo!

— ¡Sí puedes! —El llanto descontrolado de ella lo estaba perturbando—. La Akane que conozco no se rinde con facilidad.

—Está bien—Se tranquilizó—. Lo intentaré—decidió. Dejó sobre la mesa de noche el ¡maldito! vaso de té. Mientras tomaba el retrato de su prometido para acercarlo a su pecho, con la imagen visible a los ojos externos.

Una nube de humo espeso y negro emanó del piso, y poco a poco se apoderaba del espacio, del reducido cuarto.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuera, y apretujó la imagen con toda su energía.

—No sé si puedas oírme, Akane, pero hay algo que quiero decirte… Algo que negué pero que no puedo callar más… Yo te amo.

Eso… Eso fue música suave para sus oídos, esas palabras rebotaron en su mente una y otra vez, sin que pudiera abrir sus ojos.

—Tengo miedo, Ranma—le murmuró a la cuadro. El humo ya casi se había apoderado de todo el recinto—. ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Sólo… Sólo despierta. Por favor, despierta.

—No entiendo de qué hablas—despegó la foto de su regazo para contemplarlo una vez más. Ahora no sabía si estaba deshidratada por la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaba, o si su prometido entendería lo que decía con tanto llanto, pero no se detuvo a pensar. Así que volvió a estrujarlo en su pecho como una niña desconsolada.

—Sólo despierta… Despierta…

—

—

—

—Sólo despierta, por favor—Lloraba sin consuelo. A penas podía articular palabra en sus labios, el dolor estaba más presente que nunca—. Despierta, por favor.

Acurrucando su rostro entre las rodillas.

Suplicaba una y otra vez sin cesar, como si esperase que el mismo Dios bajara a despertar su mente con su misericordia divina, y así terminar con aquella tortura, _la_ _divina tortura_ de su amada.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. ¡Al fin!

Su mente se hallaba aturdida por el tremendo viaje al país de lo imposible. Se dio tiempo para inspeccionar el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, al tiempo que recobrara, por completo, aquella conciencia robada.

—Ah…—balbuceó recobrando de a pocos el sentido. Miró a todos lados, y a sus oídos llegaron los sollozos familiares de una persona—. R-ranma…—Ladeó su rostro para observarlo. Lo vio al lado suyo, sobre una silla al lado de… ¿Una camilla? Su camilla.

Él abrió los ojos de repente.

—E-estás vivo.

— ¡Akane! ¡Despertaste! —se incorporó para verla a los ojos.

—Claro que estoy despierta—aclaró ella—. No dejabas de despertarme—volvió sus ojos para inspeccionar el extraño lugar—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital. La ambulancia te trajo aquí después de que ese ladrón te disparó.

—Pero, él te disparó a ti; a mí ni me tocó.

Ranma se puso de pie, y remangó su camisa hasta quedar a la altura de sus axilas. Dejando al descubierto su torso, en el cual se pudo apreciar un parche que cubría una herida, justo en el extremo opuesto al corazón.

—La bala me atravesó—se giró para permitirle ver su espalda, donde había otro parche en línea recta al otro—, pero ella se quedó en ti; en tu pecho.

La familia, amigos y demás ingresaron al oír las voces que provenían del interior. Están locos de alegría al ver a la chica, consciente de nuevo, así que se acercaron a ella y la colmaron de todo el amor que podían expresarle.

—Tuviste el mejor como que he visto—Dijo el doctor Hapossai.

—El doctor dijo que jamás despertarías—confesó Nabiki. Consternada de solo recordar lo que sufrieron con esas palabras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

—Dos semanas. Ranma no se apartó de ti ni un minuto.

El chico de cabellos azabache se ruborizó ante cada revelación hecha por la familia, así que solo atinó a desviar su mirada a cualquier rincón del cuarto; sin saber donde su mirada vagó, con la única consigna de evadir los ojos de su prometida.

—…Y hablaba sin para—agregó Genma. Entretanto las mejillas de su hijo se coloreaban, aún más intensamente, de un adorable color carmín—. Parecía un perico.

Se dio por vencido, no podía continuar evadiendo aquellos ojos color chocolate, le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo, por ello, dirigió el intenso brillo de sus ojos zafiros hacia los de ella.

—C-creí que si tal vez oías una voz familiar eso te ayudaría a sanar tu mente, pero quién sabe si en realidad me oíste.

Avergonzado por la confesión, bajó su rostro.

Akane incorporó medio cuerpo; se acercó a él y lo abrazó, en una unión lenta, pero que desbordaba intensidad y ternura.

—Sí te oí, Ranma. Te percibí—Lo consoló al notar que nuevas lágrimas caían sobre sus hombros, compitiendo con los suyos.

Los quisquillosos opositores a la pareja, intentaron acercarse para disolver la conmovedora escena, sin embargo los miembros de las familias no lo permitieron. Cerraron filas a los muchacho que permanecían detrás de ellos.

Contemplarlos a los jovencitos sin decir una palabra, temiendo que se arruinara el romántico momento.

—Necesitas un baño—le susurró divertida.

—Tú también—le siguió la corriente.

**FIN**

**Notas de autor: **

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Sobre todo a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Disfruté mucho escribiendo, aunque he de confesar que me sentí insegura de publicarlo puesto que el inicio no es precisamente el mejor.

Bueno, si por allí tienen alguna duda, me la hacen saber pues la trama es algo confusa.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
